The invention relates to an aircraft cabin partition monument comprising a stowage compartment. The invention further relates to a method of operating an aircraft cabin partition monument of this kind and to an aircraft area comprising an aircraft cabin partition monument of this kind.
In a modern passenger aircraft, trolleys loaded with items to be supplied to passengers on board the aircraft usually are accommodated in a galley which is located next to aircraft doors and adjacent to an aisle and a passageway in an entrance area of the aircraft. DE 10 2006 023 047 B4 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,114 B2 describes an aircraft galley comprising a trolley stowage which is arranged in a section of the galley adjacent to a floor of the aircraft cabin and which is suitable to accommodate a predetermined number of trolleys. The galley layout and the size of the trolley stowage is adapted to the cabin layout, i.e., to the maximum number of passengers on board the aircraft, and the space requirements for the passageway and the aisle extending adjacent to the galley.
In the operation of modern passenger aircraft, cabin layout flexibility becomes more and more important, since it may be economically worthwhile for an airline to operate the aircraft at certain times, e.g., during the holiday period, with a greater number of economy class seats and at other times, e.g., outside the holiday period, with a greater number of business class seats. Moreover, it may be desirable for an airline to vary the total number of seats in the aircraft passenger cabin depending on the utilization or route, for example. An optimization of the aircraft utilization therefore requires not only a positioning of the passenger seats and a division of the aircraft passenger cabin into a business class area and an economy class area as flexibly as possible, but also an adjustment of the number of trolleys to the varying number of passengers on board the aircraft.